The pre dying thoughts of L Lawliet
by Potterwatcher1997
Summary: SPOILERS! L figures out that Kira is about to kill him and must decide what to do. Should he somehow prevent it, or should he face death boldly? This FF has a competely different ending than the real manga does. One-shot.
1. The PreDying Thoughts of L Lawliet

It was nearly midnight, yet L Lawliet still sat on the edge of his bed, wide awake. Perhaps it was the amount of sugar he had taken in today, or maybe it was just the inner battle going on inside of his head that prevented him from settling down and resting for once.

L became hyperactive—something that usually never happens. He found himself tapping his fingers against his bedpost, unable to stop the rhythm. He sighed, stood up, and began pacing around the room. L an idea what was making him so ADHD right now, yet he was not willing to accept it. He was nervous. And in most people's opinions, he had a pretty good reason to be too.

He was about to die. Murdered, really. But the difference didn't matter. In a few days, or heck, maybe less than that, he was exactly 97% sure that Kira was going to kill him. And he knew that Kira was Light. But still, that was no reason to be nervous! He was L, the world's greatest detective!

Finally, unable to take it anymore, he decided that he needed to have a conversation. With himself, naturally.

"I'm about to die." He said to himself. "I am about to die, get wiped off the face of the earth completely." This sudden realization made L tense.

He sighed again. "I could prevent it. I could prevent it, you know! I could just remove myself from the world completely like I had once done, and never risk Light figuring out my name ever again!" He liked this idea, but his second side took over before he could contemplate it any further.

"No. That would be wrong. Aizawa, Yagami-kun, Matsuda, and Watari are willing to risk their lives, why shouldn't I be?" _But they didn't know for sure that they were about to die. They don't have Kira personally out to get them; _a tiny voice in his head reminded him.

He shook his head quickly as if to erase that thought from his mind. "Just because I'm the world's greatest detective doesn't mean that I can't die! I can't be afraid of dying! That would be unjust and unlike me. There's no way out of this, L." He reminded himself. "Even if you do manage to convince yourself to cheat death eventually, your conscience won't let you forget what you've done. You'll just end up committing suicide. And if you've gotta go somehow, I'm sure you'd rather go nobly. You'd rather die for your cause."

Then an idea struck him. "Yes!" He yelled, straightening up for once. "I've got it." He sat down and wrote the following note:

_Dear members of the investigation team,_

_If you have found this note, that probably means that I am dead. If that is the case, then that means that Light Yagami is indeed Kira. I am sure of it._ _The reason being this: I set Light up on Friday. I took him out to a bar, pretended to get drunk, and "accidentally" told him my real name. You know what that means. Light and Watari are the only ones who know my name currently, which proves that Kira is either Light or Watari, and to suggest that it was the latter would be absolutely outrageous. So Light is indeed Kira._

_Please honor my death wish and arrest Light, give him a trial, and eventually execute him. I died for this cause and I do not think that it would be very appropriate to try him and then let him go, seeing as my death and this note are plenty proof of his guilt._

_Lastly, I would like to thank you all for supporting and working with me through this case. It was a huge honor for me._

_Thank you and goodbye,_

_Ryuzaki_

L knew what he was going to do. If Light turned out to not be Kira and he didn't die, he would dispose of the note. But until then, he would keep it safely inside his pocket. Someone would surely find it.

He sighed. But this time, it was a content sigh. Yes, he was basically planning his own death, but he was doing it for justice, and his death would impact everyone—it would make the world right again. Tomorrow, he would put his plan into action, and then the next day, he would die. Two days to live—what to do? Eat lots of sweets, of course. L smiled to himself and lay down, still fully clothed and not even bothering to get under the covers, for his second to last night of sleep. He really was going to change the world after all.

* * *

November 7, 2004

Kira Investigation Team Records

Discovery of Kira and Death of L Lawliet

Exactly two days ago, L Lawliet was killed by Kira and a note (attached to this bulletin) was found containing solid evidence that Mr. Light Yagami was Kira. Mr. Yagami was arrested nearly two hours after Lawliet's death and tried approximately eight hours later. He was found guilty and convicted to death. Mr. Yagami's execution date is set to November eleventh, 2004. Further details of this case can be read at the Japanese Police headquarters.

-Report filed by Tadou Matsuda

Author's Note

*Sigh* I love writing sad things, surprisingly, so this was pretty fun-yet depressing, too-for me to write. L is my favorite character, and his death was probably the most touching scene in all of the mangas I've read.

Yes, I did alter the ending in my FF. This is the way I think it should've ended-with L dying but taking down Light on his way. I hoped you liked it!

-Potterwatcher


	2. The Dying Thoughts of L Lawliet

It hit him like a bullet to the heart, and L fell out of his chair and down to the ground. His entire body was in pain, like someone had pounded his chest in with a sledgehammer. He willed his eyelids open and looked up. The smiling face of Kira greeted him.

And he smiled back. He used the last bit of his strength to form his mouth into a smile, and it had accomplished its purpose perfectly. Light Yagami was confused. He could tell that he was thinking something along the lines of this: _Ryuzaki's smiling…what's happened? Have I screwed up? _L could feel Light's nervous aura from where he lay on the ground.

His mission was accomplished. He had done what was needed. He had found out Kira, and now everything would be right again. It was time for him to depart.

And after faintly smiling to himself, L Lawliet closed his eyes for the last time and died.

Author's Note

Okay, I know I said this was a one-shot, but I decided to make a short chapter of L's thoughts as he died.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review :D

-Potterwatcher


End file.
